Friend to Friend
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Gundam Wing Canidate for the Goddess aka Pliot Canidate. But not like you're thinking. Yaoimild you were warned. Please RR


Friend to Friend Aishi-Cc  
  
Ok quite a few things inspired this fic; all of them will be explained at the end. This is a crossover, but not as you think of one. This is based in the Gundam W universe, no real date/time. But with a few add ons form Pilot Candidate. Please read before you judge. This is mild yoai, you where forewarned. If you flame me just for that you will be blocked. Other flames will be so evaluated. Keke. I have a feeling not every one will get this or just flame it for some other reason. Even knowing this I will still post it. Ok now on to the story. Gomen if you get all confused. All shall be explained at the end.  
  
Artz blinked confused. ~Where am I?~ he asked himself as he surveyed the room. He was not where he was supposed to be that much he knew. He had never seen a room like this on his ship. He shivered when a pair of strong arms casually warped themselves around his shoulders. "You cold small one?" A soothing voice asked him softly. Artz blinked once more. He hadn't felt someone this protective of him since Zero. ~ No not me... Whoever I seem to have replaced.~ He allowed himself to be turned around. He stared up into a pair of catlike emerald eyes. ~How pretty~ He thought absently. "Quatre are you ok?' The boy asked. Artz looked away and into a near by mirror. He was shocked by what he saw. ~ This Quatre must look like me?!~  
  
"Trowa, Quatre there you are?" Artz turned and started at this new boy. He looked like a slightly older version of Zero. "Zero?" Artz whispered as Trowa toke a step forward. "What is it Heero?" His voice betrayed only a hint of his worry. ~Heero. He is Heero not Zero.~ Artz told himself. " Nataku and Deathscythe Hell Custom where just pulled in." Heero answered in one breath. He looked very upset to Artz. Trowa stiffen. "Pulled?" Trowa repeated as if he just couldn't believe it. "Heero what happened?' Heero rubbed the back of his head absently. "I don't know. Duo and Wufei are still alive. Sally is taking care of them right now." Trowa was silent for a long moment. "What do you think did it Heero?" "I don't know...but be ready to suit up." Heero gave *Quatre* a quizzical look. "Quatre you ok?' He asked concerned. "um..Yes." Artz answered. He was lost but he knew something bad was happening. Heero nodded and focused his attention back on Trowa. "Trowa is HeavyArms ready?" "Always." The other answered. "So is Sandrock." Heero nodded again. "Good. I'll be in the Docking Bay." With that he ran off. Artz felt Trowa reassuringly squeeze his shoulders "Would you like to go see the others?" Artz nodded. "Yes."  
  
Artz looked around as he followed Trowa. He noted the expensive yet lived in air of the house as he walked. He enjoyed looking out of the windows. It had been a long time since he had smelled real flowers. He wondered if these people also lived in space. Even thought he knew these people meant him no harm he still wanted to find out where he was. He couldn't help but feel this place remind him of home: and these boys his fellow trainees, however so slightly. He watched the boy in front of him He couldn't help but think of Keith and his late brother. He noted Trowa moved with a purposeful grace you only acquired form being a fighter for a long time. He couldn't help but wonder what he could accomplish in a Goddess.  
  
Artz was shocked out of his train of thought when a young women walk threw a doorway to appear in front of them. She looked extremely worried. She seemed to be ignoring the fact her clothes were splattered with blood. Her sapphire eyes locked on Trowa. "God, Trowa what's going on?" Trowa shook his head sympathetically. "I wish I knew Sally." Sally frowned. "Well you two can go in but the others are sleeping. AND will stay that way. Understood?" "Yes ma'am." Trowa answered as he walked past her, Artz followed. He gasped as he clung to Trowa's arm. He couldn't help but stare at the wrapped and bloody bodies that were laid out on tables. He heard Trowa utter a low growl as he clenched his fist. "This is the worst shape any of you have ever been drug in here in." Sally commented as she walked past them "You should see the suits." She added as an after thought. Artz blinked. ~What do these people do for a living?~ Sally sighed as she began to prepare another bed. "I'm sure the Silencer will make them pay." She commented as she looked up. "If it's a suit either me or Heero can shoot it down." Artz watched her for a moment before asking. "Why the three beds Sally?" "I have a feeling you guys will need them. Even the two indestructible Gundam Pilots." We'll do our best not to Sally." Trowa assured her. "I know." Sally moaned as she slumped tiredly into a comfy chair she kept for just these times. "Trowa. Quatre. Report to Docking Bay 6. Unknown Ships are Attacking." "K'so! Latter Sally." Trowa called as he ran out. Artz frowned as he ran out after him.  
  
Artz stared up at the Gundams as he entered the Bay. He noted their similarity to the Goddess. The fact that there were five didn't escape him either. He looked over the strange set of controls. It only toke him about a minute to figure them out. ~So this is a Gundam? Interesting.~ He watched the angle winged suit then the gunned one take off before following. It toke them mere seconds to reach their targets. Artz gasped in shock at the site of them. ~Victims?!~ "What are these things?" Heero asked as he toke aim. "Who cares just SHOOT!" Artz watched as the gunned one ~Heavy Arms~ destroyed one victim after another. The winged one toke aim with half a cannon and fired, destroying hundreds in one shoot. Artz slashed the Victims in his way as he searched for the leader. ~Where are you?~ He jerked when he heard one of the boys scream out in pain. He watched as sparks and smoke billowed for a hole in HeavyArms' left shoulder. On GW it's always the left With a feral roar missiles streamed from both shoulders destroying everything in their paths. Artz blinked as the glare fade. These mobile suits might be primitive by his people's standards but the were extremely deadly nonetheless.  
  
The Victims continued to swim by them not caring how many of their numbers were slaughtered. Artz screamed as a Victim slammed into his Gundam taking it's left arm with it. He watched as a twin machine gun slammed into the Victim splitting it in half. "You ok Cat?" Trowa asked concerned. "I'm ok." Artz answered. Heavy Arms nodded before turning it head towards the winged Gundam. "Heero these aren't machines." Trowa called as he blasted another group of Victim. Artz sighed. "They are Victim." He informed the other two. "Nani?" "How?" Artz shook his head. "We don't have time. I've seen them before. I'm looking for their leader now." The other tow where silent for a few moments. "What good will that do?" Heero finally asked as he threw the empty half of his cannon away. "It will help ok?" Artz informed him. He was grateful the other boy remained silent and seemed to trust what he was saying. He watched Heavy Arms crush another Victim's skull in. ~ At this rate we'll end up like the others or worst~  
  
Artz yelped when he spotted a long red tail "THERE!" He screamed pointing. Heavy Arms turned and focused on it. The Winged one was further back and was too busy to turn around at first. "The one with the tail hun?" Heero flew over to join them. The leader was partly surround by Victim. ""Heero give me your Beam Saber." Trowa asked suddenly. "Why?" "Your wings make you to clunky to get threw there and Sandrock's only got one arm." Trowa informed him. The winged suit nodded. "True but your guns don't exactly make you too slim either." Heero countered. Heavy Arms simply detached them. "Now give." The winged suit shrugged as it handed over the Saber. With a nod Heavy Arms flew off after the leader.  
  
Trowa activated the saber as he slammed into the Victim's leader. The Victim screamed in fury and Pain as Heavy Arms removed the Saber. Artz started slashing victim as he fought his way closer. "Quatre what are you doing?" Heero called as he followed. Artz wasn't paying any attention to him. He watched the teal mecha grabbed the sides of the gash it had made and pulled sides apart. The Victim screamed in pure pain this time as it slammed the Gundam's side with it's whip like tail. The Gundam sparked where it had been hit. "Fuck! I just had this thing painted." Trowa panted. Heavy Arms slashed the Victim leader again. It was reward by yet another black sparking streak. With a growl the gash be came a gapping hole. The victim once again swung it's tail. It was quite annoyed when Heavy Arms grabbed it. Heavy Arms' hands began too spark and melt as he tighten his grip. Fed up with the Gundam the Victim simply swung it's tail Sending the now fingerless Heavy Arms crashing into the one armed Sandrock. Artz screamed in pain as his head smacked into his view screen. "TROWA?" He screamed as he lifted his head ignoring the blood from his temple. He stared at the other's mecha.. It was floating lifeless next to his sparking and charred. "Trowa?" He called again. He got no answer. Heero growled as he gripped the Saber's handle. He slung it into the Victim's oncoming tail severing it. The Victim screamed yet again. "Well that takes care of that." Wing looked up at it's two fellow Gundams. Both battered., charred, and blood spattered. Sandrock was holding Heavy Arms as well as it could with one arm. With a growl Wing turned back to face the charging beast. Wing flared it's wings and leveled it's Saber response. The charging Victim never had a chance. It screamed one last time as the Saber spilt it's ugly head. Wing was not prepared for the explosion that followed. He was thrown back as his Gundams wings where melted and pelted off. He turned to look at his friends. The other two where also being blown back by the shock wave but not nearly as badly. Heero smiled. No matter what happened those two should make it. With a tried smile he closed his eyes.  
  
Artz sat suddenly and soon wished he hadn't. "It's ok. You're fine Quatre." Artz turned to stare at the young doctor ~Sally~. "Trowa?" He asked as his mind started working again. "He's fine to." She gestured to the sleeping g boy on his left. ' He got a smack on the head and he'll be black and blue for a week but fine." She smiled reassuringly. "Heero on the other hand." She pointed behind her. "He toke the worst of it. He'll be staying here for a while just like the other two. You and Trowa can leave anytime. Just make sure he takes it easy ok. Well I'm starved. See you latter." "Bye." Artz called as Sally walked out. Trowa groaned softly as he rubbed his temples. 'So we survived?" Artz jumped at the sound of the other's voice. "Yes, Sally said we could leave" Trowa sat up slowly. "What no lecture?" Artz smiled at the joke. He could still remember the teal Gundam floating lifeless in space. He had thought of his late brother Ernest who had died doing just what this boy had done. Trowa remind him of Ernest so much sometimes it hurt just to look at him. "Cheer up Cat. We won and managed not to die in the processes I might add." Artz stared at him. ~If you lived why couldn't he? We have better suits, better trained pilots...Why you and not him?~ Trowa frowned as he looked away. He cast a sympathetic glace at the sleeping Heero before nodding at him and his fellow pilots. Artz blinked when he suddenly realized Trowa wasn't sitting across form him anymore. He watched the other boy as he walked out. Artz sat there for a few moments as his emotions fought each other. He finally stood and went after the other boy.  
  
Artz pushed open the door, Trowa looked up at him. "Hey Cat." Artz walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "Why did you walk out?" He asked. Trowa shrugged. "You looked like you wanted to be left alone so I left." He answered simply with out looking at him. Artz lowered his head ashamed for his earlier thoughts. "I am sorry." Trowa turned to look at him. "For what?" "For making you uncomfortable." Artz admitted. He froze when Trowa gently lifted his chin." Never Cat. Don't ever think you could.' Artz started into the other's eyes. He brought his hand up to Trowa's. "Please don't" He whimpered as he pulled Trowa's gentle finger's from his skin unable to stand the other's touch yet comforted by it. He was both relived and dismayed that Trowa didn't resist. "My powers..." He started weakly. "Have never bothered any of us before mind reader." Trowa teased gently. Artz gasped. ~ Quatre must have the same powers I do which is why none of them fear me. Which is why he's not afraid to touch me even if I am.~ Trowa frown. "Cat have I done something to upset you?" Trowa asked softly a hint of sadness in his voice. Artz shook his head. "No it's just..." He trailed off with a sigh. No one could confuse him like this except for Zero who wasn't even there. He felt those strong arms wrap around his shoulders again. He felt not only safe but also a sense of friendship and belonging when he was in Trowa's arms. He had never really felt like he belonged anywhere. Zero was one of the few people he knew that treated him like a normal person. He leaned against Trowa happily.  
  
He let his mind wander into the past. He thought of his brother Ernest. HE had never really been that close to him. He had been a Goddess pilot so he never really had free time. Some how he knew if they had grown up here they would have been a real family. His thoughts drifted to Golu. The fiery blue haired Goddess pilot had always been Ernest's closest friend. So close in fact that that Ernest had died to save him. He often warned if Golu knew how loved he had been. Artz snuggled up against his new friend enjoy his warmth. "What happens now?" He asked. "We hope those things never come back." Trowa answered softly. Artz smiled. "I'm not worried you'll always be there to protect me." Trowa hugged him tighter for a moment. "Always Cat always." Artz turned so he could see the other's face. He smiled. "I know." Before he realized what he was doing he had warped his arms around Trowa's neck and was kissing him. After a few passionate moments Arts pulled away frighten. "Trowa .I'm so sorry..I didn't." He blushed fiercely. Trowa chuckled at him. "Sorry for what Kitten?" Artz blinked up at him stunned. Trowa simply smiled at him clearly amused. "You aren't mad.?!" Trowa leaned forward and gently kissed him. "You could never make me mad." Artz smiled as he kissed Trowa again. Artz smiled inwardly when he realized he enjoyed the taste of the other's lips. He decided to take a tentative look into the other's mind. Like Zero he hide nothing from him not that there was much he wanted to know, for he already knew what he wanted.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting boys." Artz turned to stared at Sally. She smiled warmly at them, not the least bit shocked. "Tro I just wanted to know how's you head?" Trowa smiled. 'It's fine Sally." "Good. Well you to have fun now." With a wink she closed the door. Artz started at the smiling Trowa for a second. "Thank you." Trowa blinked. "Hun? For what?" "For never fearing my touch." Trowa smiled. "Any thing to make you happy kitten." Artz snuggled against him again. ~ I could get use to this. First most likely is behind this.~ His thoughts where interrupted by a soft yawn. "Tried Tro?" Artz asked using Sally's nickname. "mum. Long day." Artz slipped form his grasp. "Then you should get some sleep." Trowa rolled his eyes. "Cat you worry about me too much." He joking complained. "Well you worry too little. Besides you know you love it." Artz countered. Trowa closed his eyes with a sleepy smile. "Love you my little mine reader." "Love you to my Nanashi." Artz whispered before he walked out of the room.  
  
Once out side he wrapped his arms around himself. ~So my kind can be loved.~ He walked across the hall and entered the room he had first found himself in. He noted the small blonde curled up on the bed. ~Quatre?!~ The blonde whispered something. Artz walked over to him and gentle toke the boy's hand. "Never forget how lucky you are to be so loved mind reader." He looked up as a glowing woman appeared. First nodded at Artz. "Hello Artz." "Hello." She smiled sadly. "You have learned what I sent you here to learn." Her tone did not indicate it was a question. "Yes." He stared sadly at the door. "Do not be sad Artz." Artz blinked at her. "You may return, but for now we need you back." "You mean Victim will attack here again?!" "Possibly." She said simply. "Maybe next time I'll bring him to you and you can see what he can do in a Goddess. But for now.." She handed him a small crystal box. "When you are ready open it." With that she was gone.  
  
Artz wandered back into Trowa's room deep in thought but with his mind made up. "I hope you know what you kindness has meant to me. I shall miss you Nanashi . Trowa." He leaned forward and gently kissed him not wanting to wake him for fear he'd never be able to leave. "I'm not sure if you can hear me but I will never forget you." Trowa whispered something to softly for Artz to make out. "Be happy." He whipped his tears away as he opened the box.  
  
Arts blinked as Zero glomped him. "Come on. Let's go fence. I bet I can beat you this time." Artz smiled at his friend. The last time they hand fenced it had taken Zero 15 minuets of thinking before he just lunged. "Maybe." Artz teased as he hugged Zero back. ~ You are one of the only people I would of missed if I would of stayed.~ Zero grabbed his hand and began to pull him down the hall. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day." Zero asked. "In a world that dose not excise." Zero blinked at him. "What ever you say Art-chan" Zero said as he pulled the blonde into the fencing room.  
  
Ok Pilot Candidate aka Candidate for the Goddess was on Adult Swim until Inu Yasha was added. I have only seen 2 ep.s 1 and 9. After watching them I just couldn't get over how much Artz, Erts in the Jap., reminds me of Quatre. Like wow. I'm sorry if this confused you all I just wanted to do it. So I did. I might do another if you guys want. If you like Quatre and want something else new try Hello again Father. Very heart felt. Well I'm done. Leave all reviews after the story. Oh yeah Golu is Gareas in the Jap. Keke Almost forgot about him. I guess you could say I'm all for Zero X Erts. 


End file.
